fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Mecha
Mobile Mecha is a Japanese-American animated series created by Jake Borella. It revolves around the crew aboard the SpecSpace 4 and it's adventures. Production After watching some giant robot anime from the early to mid-1980s, Jake Borella bought a flight to Japan, and pitched an idea with Toei Animation for his own "giant robot anime", but created for American audiences. Production started in 1985 and ended in 2008, with 600 episodes made and 20 seasons created. It usually aired in syndication through it's run, but in the last few years, it aired on USA Network. Chaossy took over for the show's final season in 2008, finishing the season with a 10 part finale. Revival After the popularity from the anime, RaGE Media announced that they will produce a 24 episode season with the original characters from the show. It was announced that Studio 4°C and Powerhouse Animation Studios will produce the sequel series, and also Jake Borella will return as head writer, director, and producer. Chaossy will also return as a writer, director, and producer. In April of 2017, a teaser trailer was shown on RaGE Media's YouTube channel, with the release date being late Summer 2017. Later that same month, it was announced that Kingson will air the new animated series. In mid August of 2017, it was reported that the production of the first season was completed and that it'll air four days a week, from Monday to Thursday starting August 28, 2017. Episodes and broadcasting Every season has 16 episodes, and seasons usually start in either May or June and end in August or September. After the 10th season, it entered Strip Syndication, with two episodes airing every weekday, usually airing in the daytime hours (3p-5p) or late night (2a-4a). In 1997, new episodes started to air on Friday nights on BronzePlanet, as BronzePlanet picked up the rights to show the series. In 2006, it was reported that Mobile Mecha will not air on BronzePlanet following 2007, due to USA Network winning the rights to air that season. In 2007, it was reported that the 20th season will be the series last due to low ratings and due to the anime industry changing at that time. Repeats were shown on BronzePlanet from 2010 to 2017, when Kingson acquired the rights to the show and the rights to air the 2017 season. Sequel series In 2010, there was a rumor that Studio 4 °C will create a spin-off, called Mobile Mecha NeXT, for Japanese audiences. Studio 4 °C shut down the rumors, claiming that they didn't own the rights, JB Animation and Co. does. In 2011, JBA shut down, and it's remains were fused with RaGE USA's company, and then RaGE USA gave the rights to a Japanese series to an unknown animator. In late August of 2015, a new series was suddenly announced called Mobile Mecha: Next In Class, with the show premiering on October 12, 2015. The animation will be done by mainly and with co-producing the series. Trivia * Every season has 3 arcs, the first 7, then a 5 episode arc, and then a 4 episode season finale. ** Seasons where this format didn't happen: Season 3, Season 7, Season 11, Season 15, Season 17, Season 19, Season 20, and Season 21. Category:Chaossy Category:Anime Category:Science fiction series Category:Action-adventure series